Rain
by Tanaka Ichira
Summary: Hujan yang mengubah iblis berhati jahat menjadi iblis berhati baik seperti malaikat dan pertengkaran yang membuat semuanya hancur tanpa sisa. Rain; AkaKuro!


Author : Tanaka Ichira

Pairing : Akashi. S x Kuroko. T

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Drama.

Warning! Typo(s), absurt, tanda baca gak sesuai, alur tidak jelas bisa cepat, bisa lambat.  
Summary : Hujan yang mengubah iblis berhati jahat menjadi iblis berhati baik seperti malaikat dan pertengkaran yang membuat semuanya hancur tanpa sisa.  
Happy reading minna!

# 1 Chapter one

Rain .

Langit kelabu dengan hiasan butiran butiran bening nan dingin menghiasi kota Tokyo.  
Seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue menghela nafas pasrah. Pasrah? Yup! Ia tidak membawa payung dan saat ini ia hanya termenung didalam gedung sekolahnya sembari mengutak utik ponsel baby bluenya.  
"Seandainya aku membawa payung tadi, pastinya aku sudah bisa merebahkan diriku diatas kasur sekarang" Gumam pemuda itu.  
"Eh? Tetsuya?" Suara berat milik seseorang tertangkap telinga pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya -Kuroko Tetsuya- Kuroko pun menoleh lalu ia mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ dengan iris mata dwi warna _deep crimson-golden._  
"Akashi-kun? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Kuroko menatap lawan bicara-Akashi Seijuurou-  
"Aku baru saja selesai rapat osis" Kata Akashi.  
"Bagaimana denganmu Tetsuya?" Lanjut Akashi.

"Eh? Aku tidak bawa payung jadi aku sedang menunggu hujan reda" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar sedatar telenan.

"Hm..? Souka" Balas Akashi dengan nada dingin tapi ada sedikit sentuhan hangat yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Tetsuya.. apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" Ajak Akashi.

"Eh? Apa boleh?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Boleh, lagipula rumah kita satu arah kan?" Jawab Akashi.  
"Kalau begitu aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati" Jawab Kuroko.

Kuroko dan Akashi pun berbagi payung. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, tidak ada yang berani memecahkan keheningan itu sampai akhirnya sebuah kilatan terlihat didekat mereka dengan suara yang membuat orang merinding.  
Secara refleks Kuroko memeluk Akashi dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Bagaimana dengan Akashi? Dia hanya diam walaupun raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.  
"Kau tidak apa apa? Tetsuya" Tanya Akashi sambil mengelus surai baby blue Kuroko, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menenangkan Kuroko karena ia sedang memegang payung.  
"Aku tidak apa apa Akashi-kun" Jawab Kuroko dengan yang kembali menjadi datar.  
"Souka.. lebih baik kita berlari agar tidak terlambat untuk pulang" Balas Akashi "Sou desu yo ne" Jawab Kuroko.  
Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko lalu menarik pelan tangannya untuk mengajaknya berlari melawan hujan.

Akashi mengantar Kuroko ke rumahnya terlebih dulu karena rumah Kuroko yang lebih dekat daripada rumahnya kalau saja rumahnya yang lebih dekat, dia akan tetap mengantar Kuroko terlebih dulu daripada memberikan payung ke Kuroko dan meninggalkannya, itu akan lebih bahaya. Meninggalkan pemuda imut seperti Kuroko itu sangat bahaya.  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun" Kata Kuroko sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ah.. doitashimashite, cepatlah mandi dengan air hangat agar tidak terkena demam" Perintah Akashi dengan senyuman tipis. "Ha'i akan aku lakukan" Jawab Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi.

"Hati-hati Akashi-kun" Jawab Kuroko.

Akashi pun berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan senyuman terlukis diwajahnya, ia merasa senang bisa berbagi payung dengan temannya satu tim basketnya, Kuroko. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Apa karna perasaannya yang terlalu gembira karena bisa berjalan pulang bersama dengan salah satu temannya? Tapi ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus, ia harus bisa memenuhi perintah ayahnya.  
"Menang adalah segalanya.." Gumam Akashi.

Saat Akashi sampai dirumahnya, Fujiwara mengambut tuan muda Akashi dengan sopan seperti biasa.  
"Okaeri Seijuurou-sama" Sambut Fujiwara.  
Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan satu anggukan kepala. Perasaan senang itu lenyap dari hatinya, ia membuangnya jauh-jauh kedalam hatinya.

"Aku harus menang, apapun yang terjadi" Kata Akashi dengan sorotan mata yang kosong.

*Bersambung atau berlanjut?*

* * *

Ichi note!

*bengong* ah.. sudah sampai di note ya.. Hahaha.. ichi bengong saat baca ulang ini fanfic.  
Gimana ceritanya? Ada sentuhan romance nya atau gak? Kata teman waktu ichi suruh baca, dia bilang 'Genrenya friendship tapi aku merasakan ada sentuhan romance nya' begitu dia bilang.. Ichi cuma diam dengan senyuman tipis aja..

Nyahahaha.. apa kemampuan ichi memang di romance ya.. padahal mau bikin friendship malahan ada romance nya juga..

Mattaku yo..

Ichi baka atau gimana ya..

Summary nya gak sama dengan cerita ya..  
Ok deh! Ichi terlalu banyak bicara ya..

Gomen gomen..

Tambah banyak aja fanfic yang belum end /stop!/

Curhat mulu ichi..

Pliss ripiu this fic.  
Inggris amburadul tuh..

Ichi gak terlalu bisa bahasa inggris /stop!/  
Minna! Ripiu nya onegai! Matta ne!


End file.
